My GG4: Winter Break
by AlmostGolden
Summary: ON PERMANENT HIATUS
1. Trying not to think about him

**Hi, this is my very first fanfiction EVER so please, be nice, although constructive criticism IS appreciated. I am going to try my very best to have good grammar and spelling, and to make the characters as close to their personalities as possible. If you think that I am not doing a good job of that, please, please, PLEASE, review !!! Tell me what I can do better !!! Okay… this is what I would like to happen while cammie is in London with Bex…**

Hi, I'm Cammie 'The Chameleon' Morgan. I'm a junior and its my winter break from school. Spy School. But if you're reading this, you probably have a level 4 clearance or above from the CIA so you know all about the Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women. You probably know about how it's a school for _spies._

So, I'm getting on the plane to go to one of the most beautiful countries in the world, England, with my best friend (or one of them anyways), but all I can think about is a boy. Not just any boy though. _Zach Goode._

I know, I know, so un-spy-like, right? But I just can't stop thinking about how he made me feel, how he totally ignored me last year, sending me only cryptic little messages, how his warm, soft li-

"Cam! Snap out of it! You've been spacing out for like 10 minutes! What are you thinking about?" Bex, my gorgeous, exotic, and _lethatl_ friend said. I blushed, hoping she wouldn't notice. But Bex is a spy; its our job to notice things. Luckily, the PA System (**IDK what they call those things at the airport)** saved me from having to answer, as it announced that our flight to England was boarding.

I jumped at the chance and told Bex that we should b=go, looking own at my shoes the whole time, but as she sighed and said, "Yeah, okay," she gave me a look that clearly said '_I-kind-of-know-what-you-were-thinking-about-but-im-not-sure-so-you'd-better-be-ready_'. Or something like that anyway…

**Tee-Hee… I know it sucks right now, and I know that that was really short compared to what most people write, but I just wanted to give a taster… ya know? Anyway, I know that nothing really happens, but of course there will definitely be more Zammie and Action later on, k? Please, please, PLEASE, give it a chance and I promise to do better next time.**

**L8R**

**Mrs. Malfoy-Lautner-Goode**


	2. LY i mean SPYing

**HEY, hey hey ! lol… so I'm hoping that I will be able to make this chapter a bit more interesting… sorry you probably won't get a Zammie until chapter 3, but I think that it would probably be essential to read this chapter as well… your choice though…**

"Huh – wha - ? Bex??? Why did you wake me up? I'm going to murder you !" I whisper shouted at my friend. I _really_ like my sleep… but I also didn't want to wake up the rest of the sleeping plane… sigh. Why couldn't I be one of them? The sleeping passengers I mean, not the plane…

"You didn't _honestly_ think that I would let you off the hook from before right???" Bex said with an anticipating grin on her face already. Wait, what is she talking about? Oh, wait, _that_. The question she had asked me about what I was thinking about when I was trying not to think about the guy I was thinking about. Does that make sense? Whatever, you're a spy, figure it out.

"Oh yeah," I mumbled under my breath, and Bexs grin became something more a smirk, reminding me of… oh god, don't think about him !!!

"So, who were you thinking bout???" Bex asked, dragging out the –ou of 'about'. "Was it something special? Or, ahem, some_one_ special? Like Zach ???" Bex wore a grin so wide that I thought, '_ouch, her face must really hurt!'_ but that didn't distract me from the question.

"of _course_ not Bex. He totally dissed me all last year, and I am _not _happy about that. I sooooo over him." I replied, satisfied that my lie was undetectable.

The corner of Bex's full lips tugged down slightly, but she immediately brightened. "But you never really answered my question, Cam. I mean, you didn't _really_ tell me what you were thinking about. Actually, you told me what you were _not_ thinking about," she pointed out. So I quickly made up another lie.

"I was just thinking about my mom. I mean, you know that I've never really been this far away from her, cuz I'm either at Gallagher or at my Grandpa and Grandma's ranch in Nebraska. But this is huge, I mean, we're going to be across the Atlantic…" Okay, so it wasn't a _total_ lie, b/c I honestly felt that way. And I did think about it. A lot. But it wasn't what I was thinking about at the time.

Bex's triumphant smile dimmed a bit, and her eyes seemed apologetic. I found myself asking, why does _she_ feel sorry? She almost never sees her parents. I see my mom everyday because she's the headmistress of my school.

"Oh, Cam. It'll be great though! It'll be like, um, a nonstop slumber party. We could stay up late and talk and I could make you over… sound like fun Cammie?" Bexs eyes were pleading with mine; I could see how hard she was trying to make this time special and to help me forget about my mom _and_ Zach. She seemed so un- Bex-like and vulnerable, tht I didn't have the heart to tell her that we did all those things anyway…so I did it again… lied.


	3. Outnumbered, 2 to 0

**Hey… I've been updating all in one day cuz I know that I will be too lazy to later. So please everyone review. You could even say that it sucks really badly and I should stop writing because well, if that's true then I shouldn't be wasting my time on this story and start from scratch again. So honestly, I don't care whether your review is an insult or a compliment, or just a hi or something, but please review, and give me ideas if there is something that you really want added in. kk, thnxzzz….**

When we stepped off the plane into the cool, clean, airport, I pulled on my sweatshirt. Bex watched me disapprovingly and lead me toward the nearest restroom.

"Macey (my glamorous, diva, senators daughter roommate) packed us both changes of clothing in our carry-ons, and she told me to tell you that, quote, 'this is England we're talking about, cute just isn't going to cut it. You (ahem, we) have to look HAWT!' quote. So come on, we _have_ to go change," Bex said with a sideways glance at me. "Besides, I peeked at the outfits, and they're _totally_ cute,"

I sighed. There was just no use argueing with Bex. Although, if Macey picked it out of _her_ closet…

Bex opened her carry-on as soon as we stepped inside the girls bathroom and shook out a gorgeous outfit. It's cold in England sometimes so Macey had picked out a pair of light-wash skinny jeans, black suede Steve Madden boots, a creamy short sleeve v-neck tee, and a black jacket that clung to Bexs skin. Even I thought it was cute.

In _my_ carry-on there was a pair of gray footless tights, a dark denim skirt that went just a few inches above the knee, a gray longsleeve top, and a denim jacket. Oh, and there was a pair of navy low-top converse.

"Wow…" I didn't know Macey was capable of picking something out that wasn't over –the-top. Atleast, for me…

"I know right? Didn't I tell you that they were totally cute? Come on, change quickly, and Austin is outside waiting for us by the luggage claim," Bex replied.

I was all changed and ready when it occurred to me to ask who Austin was. "Bex, who-"

"who's Austin? Well, it took you long enough to ask… Austin is my family's chauffeur. Hes also kind of like my nanny or my babysitter when I was younger. He used to take care of me when my parents were away and none of my other family could take me in on short notice," Bex said.

"Cool.." I replied. Yes, _very cool_ cammie.

We walked outside to baggace claim and I met Austin. He was in his mid to late 40's but looked in great shape for his age. His face was smooth except for a few alugh lines around his mouth and hazel eyes, giving him a kindly look. His blonde hair was not graying or silvering yet, and it was cut short into a style that told me that he took his job very seriously.

He was a perfect gentlemen to me, but I could tell that Bex was like his daughter, and he had long awaited her return. _Lucky Bex, _I found myself thinking, _she's go two dads and I haven't even got one._ Then, as soon as the thought had came and left, I felt revulsion at myself. _This is my best friend! I'm supposed to be happy for her, not jealous of her!_ And I managed to remain thinking that way until we got to Bex's house.

Sorry, did I say house? I meant _mansion._ Seriously, her house was _huge!!!_

Bex dragged me straight upstairs, after greeting Mr. and Mrs. Baxter. They both looked like Bex, except Mrs. Baxter had brownish green eyes instead of chocolate.

"okay Cam, you _have_ to close your eyes now, okay?" bex said excitedly. I obliged. "and heeeerrrrreeeee is your room!" she squealed.

"oh my…" I gasped.


End file.
